Fates Tie
by An0nymous-Auth0r-13
Summary: After Annabeth and Percy hook up at the beach over summer break they almost have heart attacks when Annabeth moves to New York. Will they hide their secret or will they embrace it? Will they be able to live without each other or will they collide because they need each other?


**Annabeth **

My first instinct. Hide. How could he be here? There was no doubt it was him. His perfectly messy black hair and his sea green eyes that had melted me that night. He wore a black tee shirt and I had to take a double take to make sure I wasn't seeing things. My best friend Calypso pushed my arm, "Annabeth. Snap out of it." She told me. Calypso's dad, Atlas worked with my mom so they both got transferred in the same place. Thank the gods! The bell rung yet he didn't move. Walk past him. Maybe he won't see you. Me and Calypso began walking and my luck ran out. His sea green eyes caught my gray ones and turned wide. His face got pink and I felt my face got red hot. I just had to have almost every class with him...including P.E. but he was in athletics. How will I be able to live with the guilt? I hadn't even told Calypso what we'd done.I was planning on it but stopped every time. Would she see me diffrent after what me and Percy had done? I hoped not. She'd find out eventually. That evening the dance line had practice on the football field and unfortunately so did the football team. I seen him play and tried not to watch. But when we practiced I felt his stare burning me. I collected my stuff being the last one to leave when I heard him behind me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"I hope it's not too awkward you know after all that."

He had to bring it up. I slung my bag over my shoulder before finally turning towards him. He was drenched in sweat but he looked the same as he had the last time I saw him. He was devilishly handsome and way out of my league.

"No it should be good. Try to forget it ever happened you know." I said but I lied. I didn't want to forget it.

"Yeah...well see you at the party Friday?" He asked and I could hear the nervousness in his deep voice.

"What party?" I asked. Lied again. Stop it Annabeth!

"At Jason's you know the beginning of the year party he has. Everyone's gonna be there. Hope I'll see you there." Then he walked off and I groaned.

I hopped in my red Mustang GT and sped home. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and was fast asleep. I tried not to think about him but like always he was the first thing on my mind. The way he breathed. The way his green eyes sparkled against the sea. I needed to be over him. Over what we did. I picked up my phone. I had to tell Calypso like now!

"Hey Annie!"

"Hey Cal...can I talk to you? I'll pick you up this morning so we can talk. It's important." I told her biting my lip and cursing myself silently.

"Yeah sure! Outta gas anyways ttyl8r!" She said happily and I hung up. I stayed in the shower for what felt like forever. I did this a lot since the beach. Forgetting Percy Jackson is almost impossible.

In the car I told Calypso and she just stared at the road.

"You told your mom?" She asked and I looked at her as if she was insane.

"She'd have my head on a stick! Of course not!" I exclaimed then laid my head on the steering wheel.

"You have no idea how hard it is to forget Percy. I've tried and tried ever since the beach and it just won't work!" I told her she nodded.

"It's ok Annabeth you'll be okay just try to forget about him for now. I know you said it's almost impossible but you can only try."

I thought it'd be easy until the party of course.

I didn't feel like dressing up. So I just put on my jeans, my worn out black converse, and Aeropostale hoodie. I threw my blonde curly mess of hair back into a ponytail and walked out the door. Me and Calypso road together so that we would save time and gas. We so we're not rich. Whenever I seen Jason's house I could tell he didn't have to deal with saving on gas his house was huge.

Percy blew me away. I tried not to look at him but it was hard not to. He wore a skin tight black t-shirt, ripped dark jeans, and black converse sort of like mine. And as soon as I seen his green eyes I remembered exactly what happened at the beach.

He seen me and smiled. Oh gods his smile. He was talking to a boy with pale blonde hair, I'm talking his hair was almost white, &amp; a colored boy with brown curly hair. But the blond boy had so many tattoos on his forearms I was afraid that he was a wrestler. But I knew he wasn't. Because I've seen him play football with Percy. Wait when was looking at Percy play again? Oh great now I'm looking at Percy play football without me even knowing it. But oh gods was he good at football! Before I knew it he was pushing his way through the crowd and over to me, "Hey," he said his white teeth shining.

"Hi..." I said nervously figgiting my hands.

"Glad you made it,"

"Me too..."

"What's wrong Annabeth? You seem...uncomfortable." he said and I clenched my teeth knowing he was messing with my head.

"N-no I'm good..." I mumbled quietly scratching behind my ear.

"You know you don't have to be weird around me." He told me. Yeah sure I don't have to be weird around YOU out of all people.

I scoffed, "Weird? I'm not being weird." I said nervously.

**A/N: Hey ****guys! I will try and update whenever I can. This is my first story so be easy. Sorry for any mistakes I make. Please review I'd love to hear what you think. See you soon, Lovelies!**

***Poseidon's Heir***


End file.
